


Fools

by missingpages



Category: Chanhun - Fandom, EXO
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: Sehun fell inlove with his bestfriend Chanyeol that is a known heartbreaker.He knew that he can't get the mutual feeling from him, but Chanyeol says other wise.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> hi? its my first time to write a sechan au ksmsksm idk but they really remind me of troye sivan's fools mv so i made my own hshsshsh pls bare with me and my writing skills ㅠㅠ

"Hey bro, the girl you met at the party last night texted me if youre free tonight. She wanna see you, and whyd you gave her my number?" Sehun said while he's scrolling through his phone.

Everytime Chanyeol meets a new girl and make it a target for a heartbreak he always gave Sehun's number so he can't get bothered. 

"Nah, I dont feel like going out tonight. Just delete her contact." Chanyeol answered while stretching his body and layed down on the bed.

"And 13 others are non stop texting me too for your information. Why dont give them your number instead? Youre ruining my peaceful life"

"Why? Dont you wanna have a girlfriend? We might not know that your soulmate is just one of the 13?"

"I dont wanna waste my time on some edgy girls like this, my time is so precious. Plus, theyre all not my type"

"Whats your ideal type then?"

You. How much he wanted to shout.

For such a long time theyve been bestfriends, Sehun have been hiding this feelings for his bestfriend.

He's afraid he might get broken too and be one of the crying girls over him.

For him, its okay to be just friends with Chanyeol and hide the love he felt inside. And also, Sehun thinks that their friendship might get ruined when he slipped and spilled beans.

"You know what? Lets find you a girlfriend"

Chanyeol stood up and came at Sehun infront of his computer.

He typed a website and searched for some dating apps, Sehun on the other side felt awkward because Chanyeol is standing at his back while typing. 

Chanyeol held his hand on the mouse and clicked a link. 

"There, find your girl"

"Do we really have to do this now?"

"Yeah, really have to. Bro, Im helping you get laid, you'll thank me later. Tsk" and Chanyeol winked.

Damn. Sehun's chest pumped fast. His weakness.

"I cant do this. Id rather finish the homework Mr. Wilson gave us. So no"

"Youre such a nerd!"

"A handsome nerd,"

Chanyeol checked his wrist watch, its 8pm. 

"Hey, its time!"

"Time for what?"

"James invited me over his place, he have a house party. Come on get ready!"

"No, im okay here. You should go"

But Chanyeol pulled him, "Come on!"

They ran down the stairs, "And just where you think you kids are going?" Sehun's Mom.

"Owh yeah, a friend invited us. Can Sehun come with me?"

"Be home at 11 okay? Be safe! Chanyeol dont do anything your mom will be angry okay? Love you guys!"

"Thanks! Well be!"

He pulled Sehun to the door.

"Love you too mom!" And they shut the door.

The house party are just few blocks away, when they arrived, James welcomed them.

Some girls are staring at them, whispering at each other then winked.

"Hey! Loey! Come on join us! Were playing beer pong!"

"Sehun come on!" Chanyeol shouted, the music is too loud.

"Nah you go ill be right here!" he shouted back.

Then Chanyeol looked at the two girls from the corner then looked back at Sehun raising his eyebrows up and down.

He just laughed. 

And just then Chanyeol played with James, the girls sat with Sehun and handed him a plastic cup with whisky.

"Hey, whats your name cutie?"

"Can I have your number?"

He got annoyed when the brunette girl touched his crotch. 

"Girls, uhm, can I go to the bathroom for a minute?"

Sehun stood up and left them. He got out and sat by the pool. 

Finally, inner peace with his whisky.

He finished one cup, he got a little bit tipsy. Low alcohol tolerance.

"I knew Id find you here" 

Sehun turned when he heard Chanyeol.

He sat beside him and handed him one bottle of beer.

"You dont like the girls? Theyre the hottest cheerleaders from our campus"

"I told you. I dont like edgy bitches"

Chanyeol laughed and shaked his head, "Okay"

"Can I ask you a question?" Sehun, a little nervous but still managed to speak.

"Yeah?"

"If one friend of yours confessed feelings for you that theyve been hiding for a long time, what would you do?"

"Hmmm, ill say youre such a fool. I love breaking hearts I hate getting into a relationship." then Chanyeol drank his beer.

Sehun could feel his heart shutter into pieces. Atleast he knew, he could be more distant and careful.

But the question is, how long can he hide the feelings inside?

"I really hate having a relationship. Id rather break them hearts you know? I wont simp for a person when I can get someone better. How about you Sehun?"

"I just want to have that love, my mom and dad have"

"Thats too corny"

"Yeah haha." his voice cracked. Is he crying?

Chanyeol looked at him, he could see small tears flowing down Sehun's face.

"Dude? Are you... crying? Whats wrong?"

Sehun wiped his face, "No, its just... I have this allergyㅡ"

"Allergy my ass. Come on, tell me. Whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong..."

Sehun looked at Chanyeol.

"My feelings for you is."

Chanyeol maybe a bit drunk but he can still hear what just Sehun said.

"You know what? Lets go home, youre drunk. Your mom will get angry of me"

The boy stood up, but Sehun didnt followed.

"I know youre not drunk and its not the alcohol. Cant you just listen to me first?"

Chanyeol stopped walking, Sehun stood up and faced him.

"You dont know how hard it is for me to hide this bullshit feelings for you! Weve been friends for a long time, goddamn it! I dont wanna ruin our friendship but I guess this is how it all ends. I know youll probably hate me or whatever but still, I love you Chanyeol, fuck it!"

Sehun's tears raced down his face, he wiped it all up. Chanyeol cant even bear a word after what he had heard.

"Im sorry. Maybe its just the beer." then Sehun left him dumbfounded.

He walked home alone. Its still early for the curfew his mom gave them.

"Mom?" he opened the door but his mom is in dreamland and snoring. He turned off the TV and walked up stairs.

Thank god his room is sound proof, no one can hear him cry and cry like shit. 

He layed down his bed. 

"Im such a fool! Such a fool to fall for you"

He heard someone opened the door. Its Chanyeol.

"Whatever I said and whatever you heard, forget it. Im just drunk sorry"

The boy didnt say a word and layed beside him, he could feel Chanyeol's hand on his waist. 

He cried even more.

"Please stop crying, youre making me cry too" he whispered. 

"Im sorry,"

"For what? For the feelings you got for me? You know, Ive been waiting for you to say that. And Im sorry for what ive said earlier too."

He turned to face Chanyeol.

"What?"

He didnt answered, he touched Sehun's face and wiped the tears.

Chanyeol kissed him and he cried even more. 

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I love you too"

Chanyeol turned and pushed him on the bed, started kissing him roughly. 

He could feel the burning desire.

Chanyeol removed his shirt.

Sehun could feel his breath as his fingers scratching the boy's back. 

Tears are still flowing down his face. 

Chanyeol stopped kissing, "Stop crying please?" he looked at his wet eyes.

He went down to kiss Sehun's forehead.

Sehun hugged him tightly and buried his face on Chanyeol's neck.

"I love you, Im such a fool"

"Then lets be fools together"

Sehun intertwined his fingers to Chanyeol's and layed on his chest.


End file.
